


Dance With Me

by hoodie_badger



Series: High school Quizilla creations [1]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Elliot has always been my favorite, F/M, Gen, ball room dancing, fancy party, he is just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodie_badger/pseuds/hoodie_badger
Summary: Dreya has been invited to Heart Castle as a special guest for a ball. She is not a skilled dancer, but has not had many opportunities to engage in a fancy party like this. Why not have fun with the experiences in this strange world?
Relationships: Elliot March/Original Character(s)
Series: High school Quizilla creations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922440
Kudos: 2





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alice in the Country of Hearts was a favorite in high school for me. I always had at least one of the manga volumes in my backpack. I had a friend who loved the series too and I would let her borrow the books. She drew some of the characters and gave me the sketch. I still have the sketch.
> 
> Dreya is an original character. She is an Outsider, yet came from a different world than Alice.

Dark brown eyes gazed in awe as the owner soaked in the beauty of the ballroom. It was magnificent to her; the decor, the formal wear, and the music. Ah, it was stunning!

"Bunny-lady! Come dance with us!"

Dreya turned her attention to her left as the Bloody Twins hurried up to her, looking at her with expecting eyes. "The Bunny-lady looks pretty tonight!" They responded in unison, taking in her appearance as they were used to seeing her in breeches.

Dreya chuckled, her sandy tan bunny ears slightly lowered in a bashful way. "Thank you, Dee and Dum." She lifted both of her hands to rest upon their heads and ruffled their black locks. "You two look adorable."

"It's not comfortable." Dee muttered.

"We rather be in our uniforms, but Boss threatened to cut our pay if we didn't dress up." Dum spoke, fidgeting with his tie. Dreya gave a small smile. 

"Well, if it makes you two feel any better, I'm not quite at home in this dress like the other ladies." Dreya breathed a light sigh. The top of her dress was tied a bit too snug for her liking by the maid who helped her. _It could be the fit of the dress_ Dreya thought.

"Can you still dance though, Bunny-lady?" The Bloody Twins asked.

However, before Dreya could respond, she felt a hand loosely grasp her own right hand. She turned her head to see that it was Elliot March who had a hold of her. He was dressed in a white three piece suit, certainly much different than his usual attire. She internally admitted that he looked dashing.

He smiled at Dreya before directing his words to the twins. "Of course she can since she promised me the first dance of the night." Elliot spoke with a smug tone.

Dreya arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. She didn't recall promising that...

"No fair stupid chicken bunny! We asked the pretty Bunny-lady to dance with us first!" The twins complained. They narrowed their eyes at the second in command.

Dreya opened her mouth; however, Elliot beat her to speaking. "Looks like you should have asked yesterday then." His tone was one that portrayed that his "discussion" was over.

"Don't worry, Dee and Dum. I'll dance with you a little later, okay?"

Dee and Dum grumbled in agreement, still irritated that Elliot got to dance with her first.

Elliot smirked before leading her away and towards the middle of the dance floor.

Dreya looked up at Elliot with a pondering gaze while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They slowly began to twirl in time with the music. "Yesterday?" She quietly asked to gain the other hare's attention. Elliot looked down to face her has as even though in heels, Dreya was still shorter. "When did I agree to let you have the first dance?" She teased as they danced in a circle.

Elliot's cheeks tinted red as he nervously smiled. "Well... um... never, but I wanted to have the first dance with you." Elliot explained, his cheeks burning with a bit more color.

Dreya's lips shifted into a warm smile. "I am most delighted that you wish to dance with me, Elliot." She felt her own cheeks warm.

Elliot chuckled before pulling her a little closer to him as his confidence grew. 

Dreya had a feeling that this night was going to be a fond memory to look back on.


End file.
